Flor de Cerezo
by Chocolatmint
Summary: La paz llegó a sus vidas para quedarse definitivamente y junto a ella, también el dolor de perder a los que más quisieron. Pero a pesar de la pena y de la desolación que pudiesen sentir, buscarían la manera de seguir viviendo. Siempre juntos. Jean x Mikasa.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

" **Flor de Cerezo"**

…...

La observó deambular dentro de los cuarteles de la Legión. En solitario, como ya era costumbre en los últimos meses. La observó, con la habilidad de reconocer cada uno de sus movimientos: Sus pasos al andar, su mirada melancólica, el sutil movimiento de sus cabellos oscuros. No era algo que él hubiese buscado, pero luego de tantos años de compartir a su lado como compañeros de tropa y camaradas, la había terminado por conocer demasiado bien.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Jean Kirstein que se convertiría en un sobreviviente, jamás lo hubiese creído. Estuvo tantos años tan cerca de la muerte, asechándolo, rozándolo, que el simple hecho de encontrarse hoy con vida, le parecía una situación casi irracional.

Pero lo estaba. Había sobrevivido a toda a esa espantosa pesadilla que tantos años torturó a la humanidad. Hoy podía vivir y disfrutar de todas esas cosas que la propia vida obsequia y que él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de aprovechar.

Recuperar su propia vida y su autonomía se había convertido en uno proceso lento y difícil. Podía estar vivo, podía disfrutar las cosas bonitas de la vida: El mar que jamás pensó conocer, una noche estrellada o un delicioso plato de comida caliente. Pero los dolores de la guerra no los lograba disipar, por más que lo intentara.

Diariamente, buscaba una razón que lo hiciera mantenerse de pie y seguir adelante.

La observó caminar con paso firme hacia la salida del gran edificio. Suspiró fuerte. A esas altura de su vida, no tenía muy claro qué relación tenía con Mikasa Ackerman. Con el paso de los años habían logrado acercarse como compañeros de escuadrón y entablar algún tipo de lazo amistoso. Para Jean, tener algún grado de cercanía con ella fue un gran desafío y algo que jamás pensó que lograría obtener, principalmente a causa de la gran cercanía que tenía ella con Armin y más aun, con Eren.

Ellos siempre fueron prioridad en su vida, las personas más importantes en su existencia. Y aunque eso siempre le causó resquemor e incluso hasta celos – En especifico hacia Eren - Jean hubiese deseado con todas fuerzas que ellos estuviera aquí presente, disfrutando lo que con tanto esfuerzo y dolor habían ganado.

Le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran distintas por el bienestar de ella. Quería que estuviera bien, tranquila, que tratara de ser feliz. Sentía que se lo merecía más que ningún otro ser en la tierra. Pero cada vez que observaba sus ojos sumergidos en el lamento, reflejando la tristeza que albergaba, le parecía algo imposible.

No lo podía evitar, ver a Mikasa sufrir en silencio le dolía. Cómo un peso abismante que caía sobre su pecho, aplastándolo, presionándolo. Era un dolor incluso más intenso que el que sentía él, al amarla en absoluto sigilo.

Habían días en que despertaba con la sensación de que todo era producto de un capricho que nació en su adolescencia y que, como consecuencia de tantos años a su lado, había caído en una especie de "monotonía sentimental" causada por su constante presencia, por idealizarla quizás demasiado, por soñarla, por desearla.

Pero había otros días, en que sentía la frustración de no ser capaz de confesarle lo que realmente sentía, de no poder estar más cerca de ella cómo siempre lo anheló, de no poder sacarla de su cabeza, luego de tantos años. Y al final del día, eran esos últimos sentimientos los que predominaban sobre todas las cosas.

No pretendía revertir aquel estado sentimental al que había estado sometido por años. Y si bien, el conformismo era algo que se alejaba de todos sus principios, ahora parecía ser la opción más cómoda, una zona de confort en la que no se imaginó que terminaría.

Quizás más adelante pensaría que hacer al respecto. Si quizás algún día consideraría apropiado decirle a Mikasa cuanto la amaba o si simplemente seguiría con su vida, como si esos sentimientos se hubiesen esfumado finalmente.

Por el momento, su prioridad era estar a su lado y velar por que ella estuviera bien.

– ¡Mikasa! – Gritó, haciendo que la aludida detuviera sus pasos. No estaba totalmente seguro que lo había impulsado a seguirla. Solía ser respetuoso con los momentos que ella se tomaba en soledad. Pero finalmente se arriesgó. Mikasa volteó hacia él y lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Pensé que estabas de guardia – A pesar de que su voz sonaba neutral, daba la impresión de que la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

– ¡Nah! No hay problema con eso– Habló con seguridad. Sinceramente, poco le preocupaba estar o no en el cuartel en esos momentos. Ya habían muchos oficiales en las instalaciones de la milicia, incluyendo integrantes de la Policía Militar – Trabajar junto a la Comandante Hanji me ha traído algunos beneficios.

Mikasa asintió finalmente, mientras se acomodaba su fiel bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, reanudó su andar con él a su lado.

…...

Caminaron en silencio por las calles atestadas de personas. Cada uno que navegando en sus propios pensamientos. Jean se estaba empezando a sentir ansioso, cómo siempre cuando Mikasa estaba a su lado. Nunca había sido capaz de controlar el flujo de emociones que ella le provocaba, podían pasar años, pero jamás dejaría de sentirse de esa manera.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad se agudizó aun más al saber hacia dónde se dirigían en esos momentos.

Subieron por un pequeño sendero. El efecto otoñal le había arrebatado las hojas y las flores a los inmensos cerezos que reposaban en el lugar, otorgándoles ahora una tonalidad marrón. La suave brisa causó que el cabello de Mikasa se desordenara y cubriera parte de su rostro, situación que ella pareció ignorar.

Jean sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando reconoció las áreas verdes, destinadas a la memoria de los caídos. No había regresado a ese lugar desde aquella ceremonia que la plana mayor del ejército y los oficiales sobrevivientes realizaron para honrar a sus mártires, hace un tiempo atrás. Ese día, Jean sintió que estaba reviviendo todo el dolor del pasado y se prometió nunca más volver. Prefería recordar a esos compañeros y amigos como lo fueron en vida y no frente a una fría lápida.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Mikasa se alejó de su lado y se encaminó hacía uno sector un poco más alejado, bajo unos pequeños cerezos. Él la siguió a paso lento, teniendo conciencia absoluta que ahí descansaban sus compañeros y amigos. La pequeña familia de Mikasa.

La mirada de la joven estaba vacía. Jean se preguntó con tristeza, al verla de esa manera, si alguna vez había llorado la muerte de Eren y Armin realmente. Siempre la había visto entera, aunque en el último tiempo estaba más introvertida de lo que la ya era, externamente daba la impresión de que se mantenía completa.

Pero algo intuía, que aquello estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Se sentaron bajo la corteza de uno de los arboles, en completo silencio. Jean sabía que él era el que debía romper esa barrera que siempre los dividía a los dos, la del absoluto mutismo. Fijó su mirada al frente y pudo leer en las placas de mármol el nombre de sus compañeros junto a una pequeña dedicatoria.

Suspiró, sintiendo como la nostalgia lo invadía nuevamente; los recuerdos emergieron con fuerza, como solía sucederle habitualmente. Pero, ahí frente a ellos, tomaban un matiz completamente distinto.

–Con Armin hablábamos mucho y de todo – Jean sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, recordando a su amigo – De los libros de su abuelo, del mar, de sus teorías medias extrañas que tenía, de las ideas que se le cruzaban por su mente y que a mí me parecía geniales. Nunca había conocido un tipo tan inteligente como él.

Mikasa lo observó en silencio.

–Pensé que después de la muerte de Marco, no volvería tener otro amigo al que le pudiera contar todo, como una especie de confidente. – Continuó, luchando para que voz no se quebrara. - Pero en Armin, encontré un amigo que siempre estuvo ahí para escucharme. Hasta las cosas más absurdas de mi vida.

–No lo creo… - Musitó ella con suavidad – Para Armin nada era absurdo.

–Tienes razón – Jean suspiró, mirándola a los ojos –Armin era un buen amigo, Mikasa. Igual que Eren. A su manera, a pesar de que lo quería golpear cada vez que se comportaba como un idiota suicida, como lo era la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo recuerdo diariamente.

El silencio los volvió inundar. Mikasa acarició con suavidad su bufanda, como por instinto, al escuchar el nombre de Eren. Ya estaba desgastada y deshilachada por el uso prolongado, pero era lo único que quedaba de él y de la historia que compartieron juntos tantos años.

–Mikasa – Jean apoyó su cabeza sobre el grueso tronco – Me hubiese gustado que todo fuera distinto, por ti…

–Era el destino, Jean – Respondió ella de forma automática, mientras observaba un par de hojas de color marrón amarillento reposar sobre el césped – El destino de Eren siempre fue huir de mi y de Armin. A pesar que luché por estar a su lado, por salvarlo; tarde o temprano esto iba pasar.

Vivir sin una razón era un peso que cada vez se le hacía más difícil que cargar. Todas esos momentos en que Eren puso en peligro su vida, casi al borde da muerte, sentía que una parte de su alma también se iba con él. Cuando finalmente ocurrió, sintió de nuevo esa soledad abrumadora, la que sintió cuando perdió a sus padres, su primera familia y ahora revivía al perder a Eren para siempre.

Decidir seguir junto a la Legión le ayudó a aliviar un poco esa soledad que tan miedo le daba. Compartir con sus colegas era una distracción a su constante tristeza. Tener a Jean a su lado, después de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir, era un alivio y una pequeña luz de empatía que siempre necesitaría.

Ella era fuerte, quizás demasiado. A niveles incalculables. Pero ante la adversidad a la que se enfrentaba ahora, se sentía diminuta, se sentía insignificante. Era frágil.

–Entonces, si esto fue obra del destino como tú dices – La voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamiento – Forja tu propio destino.

– ¿Cómo? – El viento sopló con más fuerza, provocando que su cabello se volviera a desordenar, cayendo algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Estaba a punto de levantar su mano para despejarlos de su cara, cuando sintió cómo los dedos de Jean la peinaban con suavidad, despejando su visión.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente. Jamás había tenido un contacto físico tan directo de su parte. Pero más allá de sentirse intranquila por tenerlo tan cerca, se sintió reconfortada por aquella sutil caricia.

–Busca una razón para vivir, Mikasa – Le dijo él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa – Lo que sea, busca algo que te de la fuerza para seguir aquí. Algo que te diga que no todo está perdido, que te de esperanzas. El mundo no es tan malo como parece, en serio.

 _Este mundo es cruel... y también hermoso._

Al no recibir respuesta de la chica, Jean se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Mikasa se sorprendió al ver como él le tendía la mano, gesto que ella aceptó. Con un leve impulso, se puso de pie y quedó frente a él.

–Siempre voy a recordar a la gente que significó para mí y que ya no están. – Siguió hablando, tranquilo, bajo la atenta mirada de ella – Pero también aprendí a seguir viviendo, a pesar del dolor.

– ¿Cuál es tu razón? – Preguntó Mikasa, intrigada por sus palabras - ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir viviendo?

Jean quedó paralizado. No esperaba esa pregunta que, aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante directa para él. En otro contexto, con otra persona frente a él, seguramente hubiese tirado alguna pachotada, sin importar el qué dirán. Pero cuando se trataba de ella, todo cambiaba.

Con ella no podía mentir, pero tampoco podía ser completamente sincero. No con la presencia insistente de ese muro que existía entre los dos.

–Ver el mar… - Balbuceó, ahora incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Los nervios lo estaban dominando – La naturaleza, no lo sé… - Apretó uno de sus puños, sintiéndose repentinamente frustrado– Soy un idiota, Mikasa. Ni yo sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto…

Ella no parecía entender el rumbo de sus palabras. Él se dio cuenta que se iba a lanzar a un pozo, sin saber si al fondo de este había agua o estaría completamente seco.

–Cada día despierto y me doy cuenta de que toda la pesadilla que vivimos se acabó, trato de darle un sentido a mi vida – tomó aire para continuar, no había vuelta atrás– Las cosas que antes me interesaban, hoy me parecen absurdas. Nuestros amigos ya no están, todo cambió. A veces hasta me he cuestionado si quiero seguir siendo un soldado.

–Siempre me preguntó por qué yo y no otro. Por qué yo sigo aquí. Es difícil, pensar en esas cosas me agota más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero… – La contempló un instante en silencio. Mikasa estaba empezando a salir de esa estampa imperturbable, tan propia en ella, al escucharlo hablar así– Cada vez que te veo y me doy cuenta de que estás bien, que estás a salvo; siento las fuerzas que me faltas para seguir adelante.

–Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, me olvido del egoísta e idiota que siempre suelo ser y trato de esforzarme al máximo para que tú estés mejor. Tú eres mi mayor motivación para seguir viviendo, Mikasa.

–Jean… - No supo que más responder. No era tan ingenua, sabía cómo era Jean con ella, distinto a otros chicos. Pero nunca supo manejar la situación, jamás se había enfrentado a palabras con tanto peso, con tanto sentir. No eran las palabras de un hermano o de un amigo. Mikasa sabía que aquellas, eran las palabras de alguien con sentimientos mucho más profundos.

Agradecía que Jean estuviera vivo. Quizás no lo demostraría abiertamente, pero él se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, luego de tantos años a su lado. Aun así, el estar cerrada en su mundo y sólo vivir para Eren, le había impedido vislumbrar lo que pasaba a su alrededor

– ¡Ah! Yo… Creó que me excedí, lo lamento – Jean se rascó la cabeza, nervioso y avergonzado. Pero no se arrepentía, se había quitado un peso de encima y lo que pasara después entre los dos, lo trataría de manejar de algún modo. - Tal vez deberíamos volver.

Pero Mikasa no se movió de su lugar. Escondida bajo su bufanda, sólo se podían distinguir sus ojos opacados. Su mirada acongojada se podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

– ¿Mikasa? – Alzó la vista hacia él, cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre. Jean la observaba con auténtica preocupación y extrañeza.

Sin contestar y presa de una inesperada impulsividad, avanzó hacia él hasta quedar a su lado. La distancia entre ellos se redujo sólo a un par de centímetros. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como ahora, a tal punto de poder escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Eso era lo que ella provocaba? Nunca se lo había preguntado de esa manera, menos imaginado. Pero aun así, aquello le provocó una inmensa calidez. Algo que pensó haber perdido en para siempre.

Mikasa no lo dudó más y se acercó lentamente a Jean. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus finos brazos rodearon su torso. Los latidos ahora golpeaban directamente contra su oído derecho. Se sintió viva.

No era la primera vez que daba un abrazo, a pesar de no ser una mujer muy de piel. Pero en esos momentos nunca se había sentido tan serena al entregar uno. La pena aun prevalecía, una congoja que ahora se había mezclado con una inusitada sensación de paz. La que aumentó, cuando sintió como los brazos de Jean la estrechaban con fuerza, devolviéndole el gesto.

Había llorado en incontables ocasiones por Eren, por la angustia de perderlo para siempre. Por Armin y sus inigualable amistad. Había llorado también por sus padres, a los que tanto amaba y le hacían falta.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, al sentir cómo sus lágrimas empezaban a rodar incontrolablemente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a humedecer la chaqueta de Jean, Mikasa comprendió que ahora solamente lloraba por ella y por todos sus temores.

–Está bien… - Musitó él con suavidad, sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su sedoso cabello negro. En respuesta, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos. Se había reprimido tanto tiempo que ahora no podía cesar su llanto.

Nunca esperó una respuesta tan efusiva de su parte, nunca esperó ser correspondido de la forma que él siempre deseó. Pero en ese momento, bajo aquel árbol de cerezo en esa tarde fría de otoño, supo que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Por primera vez, desde que Mikasa se había cruzado en su vida, Jean supo que gran parte de ese muro que ella construyó para proteger sus emociones durante tanto tiempo, por fin se había derribado.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero cuando los sollozos de Mikasa por fin cesaron, Jean volvió a la realidad. Se separó de él con delicadeza, aun manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, abrazados. Mikasa lo miró, sus ojos aun irritados por el llanto, tenían más brillo que antes. Se sentía protegida. Jean le sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de que su rostro tenía vestigios del llanto, nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en ese momento.

– ¿De verdad has pensado en dejar la Legión, Jean? – Preguntó ella. Jean asintió – Yo también lo he considerado…

Ya no existían motivos para seguir siendo un soldado, su verdadero motor siempre fue Eren. Y a pesar que demostró ser poseedora de grandes habilidades y fortaleza como ningún otro. Para ella, eso había empezado a perder valor en su vida.

– No es algo que tenemos que decidir hoy. Pero es bueno sabe que existen más opciones – Respondió él – Ya llegará el momento para elegir.

Siempre pudieron elegir el rumbo de sus vidas, pero la paz jamás estuvo entre las opciones.

Jamás se había dado el tiempo para decidir qué hacer con su vida. Su camino siempre estuvo marcado por Eren y por las decisiones que el tomaba, su única elección fue seguirlo y estar a su lado incondicionalmente. Por primera vez tenía todo el poder en sus manos para elegir su propio camino. La vida que siempre quiso tener y que en muchas ocasiones no se permitió ni siquiera soñar.

–Si… - Susurró ella, ya más tranquila - Ya tendremos tiempo para elegir…

Era la primera vez que habla en plural, era la primera vez que lo incluía en su vida. Era algo nuevo para ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo sintió muy natural.

–Tendremos tiempo para todo – Apoyó con delicadeza su mentón sobre su coronilla, aspirando su aroma tan propio en ella, le dio un beso casto. – Te lo prometo, Mikasa.

Tendrían tiempo para vivir en paz, para recorrer el mundo si se lo proponían. Tendrían tiempo para disfrutar los pequeños detalles que les daba la vida como nunca antes se lo habían permitido. Tendrían tiempo para seguir conociéndose, para equivocarse y para aprender juntos.

El dolor de perder a los que más amaban vivirían siempre en sus corazones y en sus recuerdos, pero también sería un aviso constante de que debían seguir viviendo.

Por más difícil y desalentador que fuese la vida, juntos jamás se rendirían.

…...

 **N/A:** Gracias a todo el que llegó hasta acá. El amor fue más fuerte y no me aguanté en escribir sobre ellos :p Quiero aclarar que no es quiera desearle la muerte a Eren menos a Armin, pero me interesaba plantear el cómo vivir frente a una pérdida tan importante, como lo es perder a un ser querido.

Gracias a Sophie por su constante apoyo y cariño, sin ella no hubiese llegado a este fandom. Gracias a Anna por siempre estar ahí y darme su apoyo incondicional. Las adoro!

Nadie sabe con que saldrá Isayama (Alguna maldad, supongo), pero en mi mente imagino que Jean y Mikasa vivirán juntos y felices xD :') ¡Que vivan los fics!


End file.
